1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a magnetic connector, and more particularly relates to the magnetic connector for connecting an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,790,120 issued on Jul. 29, 2014 discloses a plug connector suitable for connecting a receptacle of a portable electronic device. The plug connector comprises a body, a plug, a sliding base, and at least one magnetic component fixed to the sliding base. The receptacle comprises at least one magnetic element, and a location of the magnetic element of the receptacle corresponds to a location of the magnetic component of the plug connector. Therefore, the magnetic component on the plug connector and the magnetic element on the portable electronic device are magnetically attracted. The design aims at that the plug is easily aligned to the receptacle of the portable electronic device so as to obviate the problem of scratching the casing of the portable electronic device at an improper mating angle and damages to the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,066 issued on Apr. 1, 2008 discloses a related art. According to the disclosure, a magnetic connector comprises a housing defining a plurality of contact channels and plural receiving spaces, a plurality of electrical contacts disposed on the corresponding contact channels, and plural magnets mounted on the receiving spaces.
Hence, a magnetic connector having an improved magnets installation is desired.